Magic the Gathering Porn Collection
by isNotAvailable13
Summary: Magic tbe gathering porn collection. I mean it is as simple as that. Why are you still reading the description? Swipe right and start reading!


**So I love MTG and I love the stories. Sooooo... what do I do with it? I MEDDLE WITH IT! (This joke doesn't really work with the story I am about to do but leave a comment if you got this joke!)**

**This collection will be a bunch of the stories where they start off the same but then at a point they go sexual.** **I claim no right to the parts of these stories that are not the pornographic sections. **

**First off is Tresspass by Micheal Yichao from Amonkhet's story.**

She found him at the edge of the water.

The screech of cranes taking wing announced her presence, and he turned to see her standing among the reeds, sandaled feet spread wide, hands on hips, flashing a toothy grin.

"You may have sneaked by the others, Nakht, but you can't escape me." Her voice carried effortlessly across the distance.

The young aven boy gave a little flutter of his wings, the girl's happiness spilling out and washing over him.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, wading out of the river.

She nodded. "I know. Me neither."

Nakht snorted as he reached her, his bare feet squishing on the rich silt of the bank. "Please. I heard you snoring like a roaring sandwurm as I walked by your cot."

She laughed. "Hey! I was, uh, just pretending to sleep, dummy."

Nakht fixed her with his best impression of a stern vizier's stare. "Samut: queen of snorers, worst at telling lies."

Samut gave him a playful shove, sending him stumbling back into the water, wings flapping for balance. A surprised yelp melted into a playful trill, and he crouched in a defensive stance, water lapping at his knees. Samut's eyes lit up at the invitation. Her feet shifted instinctively as she assumed a grappling pose, ready to spar.

Even though they were the same age, Samut stood nearly a head taller than Nakht. She was faster and stronger and had the high ground. Against any other opponent, Nakht knew picking a fight was foolish.

But Nakht also knew Samut.

She sprang to action, charging down toward him, crossing the space between them with surprising speed. Water splashed as she lunged at him. Nakht ducked, his body dipping toward the surface of the water, weight centered and grounded. Samut stumbled in her haste, hands swiping at air as she lost her balance in the sinking silt of the river. Nakht thrust his hands into the water, grabbed her leg, and pulled. Samut disappeared with a yelp and a splash, dunked underwater.

His advantage was short lived, though, as Nakht felt a strong hand grasp his arm and went tumbling under the surface as well. For a moment, all was bubbles and frothing water. Then two heads broke to the surface, Nakht shaking the water from his feathers as peals of laughter rang out from Samut. She stood up in the water, her short, dark hair matted and wet, framing her round face.

"Dang it, Nakht! I'll get you first one of these times!"

"Unlikely." Nakht paid for his quip with a face full of water.

"You'd take him down first every time if you paused to think before you leapt to action."

Samut and Nakht turned in surprise. On the shore, Djeru stood watching them, attempts at appearing stern betrayed by the smile in his eyes.

Samut splashed water in his direction. "Stop trying to act so mature, Djeru."

Djeru nimbly stepped back, far out of range of Samut. "We should be preparing, not playing in the river."

"Hey, no one asked you to follow us here," Samut said.

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble."

Samut rolled her eyes as she waded out of the river. With a flap or two of his wings, Nakht flew ahead of her to the shore.

Wet and covered in the river's silt, Nakht and Samut's semi transparent cloths stuck to their skin. Djeru glances over at Samut and noticed her perky nipples. Djeru stopped them at the edge of the water.

"Speaking of trouble, you to should get changed or at least get out of those clothes before you get sick." Djeru winked at Samut and Nakht. Samut slipped off her armor and and her under shirt revealing her breasts. She then bent over and slipped off her pants, revealing her vagina to Djeru and Nakht. Nakht fervishely slipped out of his armor as did Djeru. All three of them naked, Djeru and Nakht sat on the ground. Samut took Djeru's member in one hand and Nakht's in her mouth. Djeru reached down and started to fondle her DD-cup boobs. Samut moaned around Nakht's dick as Djeru's cold hands touched her warm sensitive breasts. Nakht started to moan louder as precum dribbled off his penis.

"Samut, I'm close..." he grunted. Nakht screamed as he let his load dump in her mouth

"My gods Samut, You have such a sweet body!" said Nakht as he ogled at his friend.

She blushed. She went down on all fours she started sucking off Djeru and letting Nakht eat her out. Djeru grabbed her head and caused her to deepthroat him. Nakht continued to flick his tongue around her clit and sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. Eventually, it was too much for Djeru and Samut as they both hit their orgasms at the same Time

"Samut, turn around." Djeru said as he lined his tip up with her vagina, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yea" Djeru started to slide into Samut's tight virgin twat. Samut yelped as she lost her vaginal innocence. Nakht came from the front and slid into her as well. When Djeru went in Nakht came out. Samut was moaning softly.

"Your vagina is just as good as your mouth," said Djeru.

"Oh... Thank... mmm, THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD... you!" Samut moaned. Soon enough Nakht started moaning. Nakht hadn't had as much experience as Djeru did being a virgin. Nakht moaned louder as the tightness made him dump his load inside of her. He pulled out and fell asleep.

"Finally, he is asleep.," said Djeru quicking his speed at which he slammed into Samut. Samut screamed as she had her second orgasm. having cum twice and being fucked so fucking hard made Samut go into pure sexual bliss. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as he bounced her up and down for the next half hour. Samut came multiple times.

Suddenly, she screamed, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FU.." she was caught of by a squeak as her entire body convulsed.

She bounced up and down as Djeru reached up to fondle her tits. Djeru started to return her thrusts but shortly flipped her onto her back spread her legs and started to pound into her. She wrapped her legs around him and started to hump back. Djeru's dick smashed deep into her vagina and he repeatedly smashed into her g-spot triggering a body shaking orgasm. She lay there with her tongue hanging out. Djeru grunted as he slowed down.

"Samut, I am going to..." Djeru sprayed a stream of hot, sticky cum in her womb.

"Djeru? Did you just..."

"Yes, how did it feel?"

"It felt... It felt... It felt good. Can we keep going?"

Djeru lined his tip up and he slammed into her. Djeru fucked Samut for 2 hours straight before Samut fell asleep but Djeru, not noticing, fucked her until the morning.


End file.
